The Birth Of The Super Saiyan God
by SupaSaiyanjinBrue
Summary: This a Story of how the power of the super saiyan god was obtained, but not harnessed. The story takes place on old planet namek, Roughly around 400 years before goku and frieza fought.


**Disclaimer: The following is fan based story, Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball GT & Dragon ball Super are All owned by Funimation,Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **the home of the metamorians and the Ultimate Birth of the Super Saiyan God. The story line takes place in a similar timeline where Frieza Destoryed Planet Vegeta and Bardock is Sent to the past but here a few things that led to the ultimate destruction of planet Metamor and the ulitmate birth of the super saiyan God!**

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta was destroyed and a few saiyans survived. Nappa, Vegeta, Goku and Tarble.**

 **Bardock just defeated Lord Chilled. But was overwhelmed by the power the Super saiyan formed had. He eventually Goes back to his base form and learns to go super at will.**

 **Bardock had the ability to see through the future which disturbed him most of time. One Night he had a vision of Kakarrot, A purple being and a White haired being With seven Round Balls known as Dragon balls.**

 **Bardock Learns about the power of the balls and searches through the universe searching for them, the scientists on planet Planet agreed to make a space ship for him, he traveled in the vacuum of space, form planet to planet, until one day he lands on planet Namek.**

 **He Had a vision of his son Kakarrot Shouting "Eternal Dragon. By Your name I summon you forth, Shenron!".**

 **Bardock learns of the Dragon Shenron and goes to find the dragonballs.**

 **Meanwhile, The Guardian of Planet of Namek sensed a power that was almost as his, He immediately goes to follow the power source and if it is a threat eliminate it.**

 **As he was on his hunt for the balls, He sensed a huge power level moving towards him. Bardock Gets ready to fight, but as the huge power was getting closers and closer he was getting worried that it may be too much from him to handle... He had enough confidence in his self and the Super Saiyan Power, and was brave enough to face the unknown threat.**

 **Bardock moves towards the Power source and what he saw suprised him. It was a green kid, that was no taller than 4 feet. Bardock was Shivering in fear... The Namekian who had power of a guardian always had the appearance of a child, which looked very odd.**

 **The Green kid that was in front of him was no ordinary Namkian. He was the Guardian of Planet Namek.**

 **The Namekian Approaches bardock, "I know what you came here for space traveller". He was confused and Scared at the same time, He didn't know what to say.. The namekian told Bardock to follow him, Bardock in fear followed. To his surprise, the Namekian had the Dragon balls, All Seven of them.**

 **"The Dragonballs!" the Namekian told Him about the Elderly King Pirolo who was dead 200 years ago, and he was the only one who knew the secret phrase, to summoning the dragon. Bardock, Told the Namekian He knew the secret to summoning the Dragon.**

 **But the Namekian doubted that a mere Space traveler, could possibly know a 200 year old secret.**

 **"Just watch".**

 **The Namkian told him it was in vain and that there was no way he could know the secret to summoning the dragon.**

 **"Eternal Dragon By Your name I summon you forth, Shenron!" Screamed Bardock at the top of his lungs.**

 **The Namekian stood in belief, but nothing happened.**

 **"You got my hopes up Space traveler" Said the little Namekian.**

 **As he began to walk away, The weather Changed, And the sky turned black for the first time 2 centuries.**

 **The balls started to shine, And Shenron was summoned.**

 **"Brave warrior, The 7 seven ball have been collected, Know I shall Grant you 3 wishs"**

 **Without wasting even a single second, Bardock Wishes for Immortality.**

 **"Your wish has been granted" Said Shenron.**

 **"Dragon…. Can you bring back dead people? " inquired the little Namekian.**

 **"Depending on the cause of death, I may or may not revive the person. If the cause of death is natural, that is far beyond my power". Stated Shenron.**

 **"That is awesome! Dragon can you revive King Pirolo? ".**

 **The instant reply was "You're wish has been grant".**

 **Suddenly a There was Glowing Figure In front of Shenron, It was a tall and old Namekian with Torn cloths, Pink Skin and Green joints. "King Pirolo! We missed you! ".**

 **"It seems like I have revived" Said King Pirolo. "But what is that huge power you have Grine? "**

 **"Don't you know I became the Guardian after your death!"**

 **"Come let's go to the village ever one will surprised!" said the little Namekian.**

 **But As soon as Pirolo Noticed Burdock's tail, "A sa.. A Saiyan? " Exclaimed Pirolo.**

 **Bardock didn't bother to tell him anything, He wanted to get his last wish granted, it was the Wish that was going to change to the world FOREVER. It was going to change the entire future of universe 7.**

 **"Shenron" Screamed Bardock at the top of his lungs.**

" **I want the power that of a god's".**

 **There was Silence for a minute or so, but eventually the reply was as usual**

 **"Your wish has been granted. But I must warn you, to keep on to this power, you must never let your energy leak outside your body, while transformed, or it will lead to loss of the form and the power that comes with it. "**

 **The minute Shenron finished his sentence, the dragon balls got scattered across the planet.**

 **Bardock headed towards his ship while the two Namekians followed him, asking about how he knew the secret and why did wish for the Godly power.**

 **"Kakarrot. Kakarrot was the key. I have a whole world to protect and power that needs to be harnessed." Said Bardock, while the Two Namekians stood in shock, and asked the same question.**

 **"What's a Kakarrot?"**

 **The Spaceship flew into the vacuum of space, and there was no ordinary man in that spaceship, there was a God. Not just a god, But a Super Saiyan God!**

* * *

 **That is it, hopefully you liked this Story Story on How Bardock Obtained the power of a god.**

 **English is not my native language so you will find mistakes obviously.**

 **Please comment and tell me what you think!**


End file.
